Pour juste un peu de magie
by Violine
Summary: Pétunia avait essayé de la haïr, de l'oublier, elle l'avait crainte, caressée du bout des doigts et détestée pour la faire si souffrir. Mais surtout, Pétunia s'était détestée d'autant l'aimer. Car, la magie ne l'aimait pas.


Bonjour !

Un texte assez court à propos d'un personnage que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais traité : Pétunia Dursley. Un personnage très intéressant je trouve... (comme tous ceux de Harry Potter !)

Bon, on ne pas y échapper même si vous le savez tous, aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi, ils appartiennent tous à JKR... Ah non, tiens ! Lise est à "moi" et sa mère dont je ne donne pas le nom aussi à part si plus tard je décide de raconter son histoire d'amour avec Dudley(nouchet) et que je décide de choisir l'un des nombreux personnages féminins peuplant le monde sorcier d'Harry Potter et pouvant se laisser séduire par ce cher jeune homme... Bah, on verra bien. Oh, Lise a un petit frère également, mais bon, il n'a pas de nom non plus (le pauvre, je ne suis pas très sympa avec lui).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Pour juste un peu de magie<strong>

* * *

><p>Pétunia avait toujours aimé la magie.<p>

Mais la magie ne l'aimait pas.

Quand Lily était encore une moldue, c'était Pétunia qui était passionnée par la magie. Pétunia voyait la magie dans chaque chose, que ce soit dans la nature qui transformait une petite graine en un arbre gigantesque ou dans une étreinte qui vous faisait vous sentir plus léger. Pour Noël 1966 elle avait reçu un kit du petit magicien et se plaisait à faire des démonstrations à ses parents et à sa petite sœur dont les yeux d'émeraude s'émerveillaient devant les tours de son aînée.

Oui, Pétunia et la magie avaient noué une relation profonde et particulière. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que Lily lui confie qu'elle savait faire des choses incroyables. Jusqu'à ce que Pétunia tente elle aussi d'ouvrir et de fermer les pétales d'un lys sans user d'un tour de passe-passe et qu'elle y échoue. Jusqu'à ce que le regard de Monsieur et Madame Evans se tourne plein d'admiration vers leur cadette. Jusqu'à ce que la magie l'abandonne et se tourne vers la talentueuse et merveilleuse Lily.

Non, la magie ne l'avait pas abandonnée, elle n'avait simplement jamais posé le moindre regard sur elle comme lui confirma la lettre que lui renvoya le Professeur Dumbledore, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, mais une simple moldue pleine d'illusions assez dingue pour croire qu'en suppliant le Directeur de cette école qui lui semblait si fabuleuse, elle se verrait soudainement dotée des mêmes pouvoirs que Lily.

Pétunia jeta aux ordures son kit du petit magicien en même temps que ses espoirs de magie.

Elle essaya d'haïr la magie.

Et Lily qui revenait chaque été leur expliquer combien la magie et Poudlard étaient fantastiques. Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de se plaindre. Elle osa même lui dire qu'elle lui enviait parfois le fait de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques, qu'au moins Pétunia n'avait pas à se voir sans cesse remise en question par certains élèves et même quelques professeurs parce qu'elle était une Née-Moldue.

Si la magie avait bien voulu choisir Pétunia et non pas Lily, jamais la blonde ne serait allée se plaindre de la chance qu'elle avait de se réveiller chaque jour en songeant qu'il existait un monde incroyable dans lequel tout était possible et duquel elle avait la chance de faire partie. Elle aurait redressé la tête qu'elle tenait baissée depuis que son voisin aux vêtements difformes avait entraîné Lily et non elle dans son monde féerique et aurait marché fièrement, la tête haute, heureuse et bénissant la magie.

Mais le choix de la magie s'était porté sur Lily, alors en tentant de toutes ses forces de haïr la magie, Pétunia détesta Lily. Elle la traita de monstre en se persuadant que la magie était mauvaise et que jamais elle n'avait souhaité être liée du plus profond de son être à elle.

En grandissant, elle quitta enfin ce foyer où l'on pouvait voir des photos se mouvoir sur les murs. En emménageant avec Vernon, elle décida de ne plus détester la magie, mais de simplement l'oublier. Pour toujours. Pétunia crut sincèrement être heureuse et satisfaite en admirant son mari serrer son fils dans ses bras, ne pensant plus à quoique ce soit qui ait pu précéder son existence avant le 4, Privet Drive. Mais si elle avait tout fait pour oublier la magie, la magie ne l'oublia pas. Elle se rappela à Pétunia sous la forme d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts et d'une lettre du professeur Dumbledore - la première depuis qu'il avait réduit à néant tous ses espoirs - lui annonçant la mort de sa sœur. Sa chère petite Lily tuée par la magie. Ainsi, des années après Pétunia, Lily l'avait découvert à ses dépends : la magie pouvait vous faire croire que tout était possible, mais un jour ou l'autre elle vous rappellerait que vous n'étiez rien par rapport à elle et qu'en un claquement de doigt, ou plutôt en un coup de baguette, elle pouvait briser toute ce en quoi vous croyiez. Elle n'était plus le visage souriant de son enfance et revêtait à présent un masque plus sombre aux grimaces effrayantes.

Alors Pétunia eut peur de la magie.

Elle eut peur de la menace que la magie représentait dorénavant pour sa famille. A l'arrivée de Harry, elle voulut l'inclure dans ce cercle protecteur et en faire son fils au même titre que Dudley, mais contrairement à Lily qui avait montré ses pouvoirs aux alentours de ses sept ans, le petit garçon impatient de manger fit voleter son biberon jusqu'à lui, donnant à seulement deux ans et demi la preuve que la magie avait une nouvelle fois entraîné un innocent avec elle. La preuve que la magie continuait après des années de narguer Pétunia encore et encore, enfermant à nouveau dans ses bras une personne qu'elle aimait pour l'éloigner d'elle. Comme si Pétunia n'étant pas liée à la magie, personne d'autre ne pouvait être liée à la blonde, la magie telle une ancienne amante jalouse la condamnant à être seule et à n'aimer qu'elle, même si cet amour n'était plus partagé. Ignorant une petit voix lui chuchotant qu'elle était aussi envieuse d'Harry qu'elle l'avait été de Lily, Pétunia se persuada que le jeune sorcier était dangereux pour des gens normaux qui avaient eu la chance d'éviter la magie comme Vernon, Dudley et elle. Pétunia l'éjecta du cercle protecteur puisqu'il était désormais un danger et le traita comme un monstre et non comme un enfant. Sa haine de la magie après s'être reportée sur Lily se déchaîna sur un petit garçon. Elle tenta d'effacer de ses pensées les yeux verts la regardant plein d'incompréhension alors qu'elle se souvenait en avoir vu des semblables la contempler admiratifs.

Cependant, malgré toute la persuasion qu'elle pouvait y mettre, Pétunia n'avait jamais réellement perdu l'espoir de trouver en elle ne serait-ce qu'une once de magie.

Harry était à présent élève à Poudlard, comme sa mère vingt ans auparavant. En l'absence de son neveu, elle pouvait recommencer cette mascarade qui avait eu lieu entre son mariage avec Vernon et la mort de Lily, reprendre ce rôle de moldue ignorant totalement qu'un autre monde existait caché. Doux mirage. Le garçon revint pour les vacances et Vernon enferma tout ses objets anormaux dans le placard sous l'escalier. Une nuit, après y avoir pensé des semaines durant, Pétunia ne put résister et prenant garde de ne réveiller personne, elle descendit ouvrir le placard. Respirant à peine, elle tendit le bras et saisit le bout de bois qui reposait au-dessus de la malle de Harry. Sa baguette magique. Rien qu'un essai. Un seul puis elle tirerait un trait définitif sur la magie. Se remémorant un sortilège que Lily avait déjà prononcé devant elle, Pétunia, le bras tremblant, remua la baguette et prononça la formule. Un silence suivit, mais rien d'autre, la baguette n'avait même pas frémi.

La baguette ne changeait pas la dure réalité que Pétunia n'avait finalement toujours pas acceptée. La magie ne l'avait pas choisie.

Pétunia ne pleura pas. Elle retourna se coucher auprès de Vernon avec l'impression de toujours sentir cette baguette au creux de sa main. Son attitude envers Harry ne changea pas, elle continua de le mépriser lui et sa magie. Lors de l'été 1997, Harry les quitta pour rejoindre à jamais le monde auquel il appartenait vraiment et Pétunia sentit une émotion étrange serrer son cœur alors que Dudley faisait ses adieux à son cousin. Enfin, la magie allait la laisser tranquille et ne plus jamais l'approcher. A sa grande surprise, elle fondit en larmes. Sentant des regards interloqués la fixer, elle trouva rapidement une raison absurde à ses larmes. Se serrant contre son fils, elle fit ce qu'elle avait appris à très bien faire durant toutes ces années : ignorer.

Ignorer que ce n'étaient pas des larmes de bonheur. Ignorer que cette séparation définitive avec la magie laissait un vide en elle.

Mais Pétunia aurait dû s'en douter. Après l'avoir accompagnée de près ou de loin durant toute sa vie, la magie ne pouvait pas la quitter aussi facilement.

C'est ainsi que lors de l'été 2003, Dudley vint rendre visite à ses parents accompagné de sa fiancée. Une sorcière. Horrifiée, Pétunia chassa son fils et cette femme de chez elle. Pourquoi après six ans la magie devait-elle une nouvelle fois venir se moquer d'elle. Ne pouvait-elle pas enfin la laisser en paix ? Pétunia se sentait blessée et abattue. Ainsi, elle devrait toujours s'attendre à ce que la magie lui brise le cœur en embrassant la vie de tant d'autres, mais jamais la sienne. Comment avait-elle pu croire enfant qu'elle était bienveillante ? Mais surtout, comme avait-elle pu baisser autant sa garde au point que la réapparition de la magie dans sa vie la perturbe autant alors que depuis des années elle en connaissait très bien son côté destructeur et malfaisant ? Oh, malgré ces questions, Pétunia savait très bien pourquoi. La magie n'était pas réapparue soudainement dans le fil de son existence, non, elle ne l'avait jamais quittée, s'était faufilée dans les méandres de son esprit, glissée dans chaque aspect de son quotidien, lui faisant oublier ses inconvénients et la perversion avec laquelle elle la malmenait depuis sa naissance.

La magie ne faisait que jouer avec Pétunia et cette dernière avait beau avoir tout fait pour, elle aimait toujours autant la magie et ne pouvait rien faire contre cet état de fait.

Pétunia décida de ne plus laisser la magie et la rancœur qu'elle pouvait avoir contre elle porter préjudice à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle rappela Dudley et s'excusa. Vernon, lui, garda son aversion pour la magie et refusant de reprendre contact avec leur fils, Pétunia le quitta le cœur lourd après avoir tenté en vain de lui enlever cette haine de la magie qu'elle avait elle-même introduit en lui. Quelques mois après, c'est émue qu'elle assista au mariage de Dudley avec cette sorcière qui s'avéra être une femme adorable dotée d'un caractère de feu semblable à celui de Lily. Le 21 juillet 2004, Pétunia devint grand-mère d'une petite fille et il lui vint à l'esprit que Lise avait de fortes chances d'être une sorcière tout comme sa mère. Qu'importe, Pétunia ne répéterait plus les mêmes erreurs et qu'elle soit dotée de pouvoirs ou non, la blonde se promit de ne pas laisser la jalousie gâcher une nouvelle fois son bonheur. Deux mois plus tard, elle vit voler jusqu'à elle un animal qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis que Harry avait quitté Privet Drive, Dudley et sa femme utilisant toujours la poste moldue pour la contacter. Un hibou déposa une lettre sur sa table et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Un faire-part de naissance de la part de Harry lui annonçant la naissance de son fils James. Pétunia n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles de la part de Harry depuis son départ, elle savait que Dudley et lui étaient en contact, mais n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu, malgré la curiosité qu'elle pouvait avoir. Mais ce jour-là, elle oublia sa peur, sa rancune et sa déception et appela Dudley, l'invitant à dîner et lui demandant d'inviter Harry et sa famille. Elle ne pensait pas que son neveu accepterait de la revoir, malgré qu'il lui ait envoyé ce faire-part, mais il le fit et c'est ainsi que Pétunia renoua définitivement avec ce monde dont elle n'avait jamais totalement fait parti, mais qui était pourtant le sien depuis toujours.

Avec James et Lise, elle reprit goût à la vie, mettant de côté ses sentiments négatifs d'antan pour son bien et le leur. Elle ne grimaça pas en voyant le cube dans les mains de James voler jusqu'à celles de Lise, ni quand indigné James reprit son jouet de la même manière. Elle devint bonne amie avec Molly Weasley qu'elle avait aperçue quelques fois en amenant Harry à la gare autrefois et que celui-ci lui présenta sachant que Pétunia se sentait parfois un peu seule depuis son divorce. Son mari, Arthur, avait tendance à s'immiscer dans leurs conversations pour l'interroger sur le monde moldu et ses mystères. Ce qui l'aurait énervée des années avant la faisait à présent simplement sourire et elle plaisantait beaucoup avec Dudley à propos de cette curiosité d'Arthur envers leur monde. Leur monde... Ou juste la moitié de leur monde. A présent qu'eux deux vivaient un pied dans celui des moldus, un pied dans celui des sorciers, Pétunia ne savait plus lequel des deux était le leur. A quel monde appartenaient-ils ? La réponse lui vint en parlant avec Lise qui avait à présent six ans, un petit frère ainsi que de multiples rouquins qu'elle considérait tous comme ses cousins. Sa petite fille lui confia qu'elle était persuadée être déjà capable de transplaner en dépit de son jeune âge. Pourquoi ? Et bien elle s'endormait le soir dans le canapé en regardant la télévision et se réveillait le lendemain dans son lit.

- Magique, tu ne trouves pas mamie ?

Pétunia se souvint qu'à l'âge de Lise, elle aussi voyait la magie partout. Et elle comprit enfin que le monde des sorciers et tous leurs sortilèges n'étaient qu'un aspect de la magie. Pétunia comprit que cette dernière était présente partout et que le monde moldu recelait lui aussi de magie. Il n'y avait pas deux mondes distincts, mais un seul monde magique dans lequel Pétunia était plongée depuis sa naissance et n'avais depuis jamais quitté.

La magie ne l'avais jamais abandonnée comme elle l'avait longtemps pensé, elle était toujours restée présente, parfois endormie, mais juste là, prête à l'émerveiller. Pétunia en avait constamment été entourée, avait baigné dans son étreinte, ébahie par la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait au fond de son cœur. Elle avait toujours veillé sur Pétunia. Bien sûr, la magie avait son pendant maléfique. La magie avait blessé Pétunia plusieurs fois et Harry, Molly et tous les autres lui avaient expliqué la guerre qui avait eu lieu et pour laquelle Lily et son mari avaient donné leurs vies.

Mais au final, fêtant ses soixante ans entourée de cette immense famille faisant léviter un gâteau jusqu'à elle alors que les plus jeunes enfants venaient se réfugier dans ses bras pour échapper aux blagues pour sorciers facétieux des plus grands, Pétunia réalisa que malgré la relation tumultueuse qu'elles avaient pu entretenir...

... Pétunia avait toujours aimé la magie.

Et la magie le lui rendait bien.

* * *

><p>Allez, quelques dernières petites précisions :<p>

- Ce texte m'a été inspiré par un concours sur le forum d'HPF. (très bon site que je vous conseille bien évidemment !)

- En ce qui concerne le titre, ce sont les premiers mots que j'ai écrit en essayant de formuler l'idée que j'avais en tête. Finalement en écrivant le point final de cet OS, j'ai hésité à le changer pour mettre la première phrase du texte "Pétunia avait toujours aimé la magie" à la place, l'histoire que j'ai racontée étant finalement légèrement différente de l'idée que j'avais au départ, mais il a une symbolique (ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas réussi à écrire autre chose que mes dissertations au lycée) que je n'arrive pas à oublier et finalement il me plait bien comme titre.

- Et avant qu'il n'y ait le moindre soupçon de plagiat étant donné que j'ai également publié ce texte sur HPF, mais sous un autre pseudo, Violine = Kelyll. Fort bien !

- J'espère que cette "romance" entre Pétunia et la magie vous aura plue.

**Violine**


End file.
